


Sweet & Sour

by korlovv



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cooking Fluff, F/M, Modern AU, Reylo Modern AU, ben is a pro cook, but rey is better at baking, cooking au, reylo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korlovv/pseuds/korlovv
Summary: Ben Solo, famous chef with 16 Michelin stars and numerous 5 star restaurants stumbles in a local dinner that just opened. He hates the food, but loves the owner.





	1. Sugar

“Ben, you can’t back down now.” said Hux through the phone, his tone totally irritating Ben.

“Like hell I can. And will.”

“Do you realize what you are doing? You are throwing away a big fish, no, a _HUGE_ fish!”

He rolled his eyes while walking through the lone road, for the first time Ben had the opportunity to presence a little of peace in New York since months that he had arrived. He heard Hux continuing to baffle through the line totally ignoring the irritated growl that Ben sent his way.

“Listen Hux, there are better fish in the sea. Plus, I don’t have time to be part of that MasterChef show when I have plenty to do with my new restau―”

“Our restaurant.” Hux interrupted.

“Yes, whatever.”

“Well, we have to talk and comment. Listen, this could be the perfect opportunity to promote the new restaurant.”

Just one more street and there would be the new location of _Solo’s First Order_ restaurant, the perfect twin to his _Premier Ordre_ in Paris with blasting 3 Michelin stars.

He was excited to open his first restaurant in the U.S. after not coming back to his hometown after years in Europe besting his cooking techniques. It was sad that Hux was the one to manage his associates money and by that picking Ben in the ribs constantly.

“Hux, we are going to promote a restaurant that isn’t even finished yet. A restaurant that needs time to perfection.” he murmured to the ginger through to phone as if he was a slow learner.

“You are Ben Solo, famous chef in Europe and most of the world. Owner of 4 restaurants located in Paris and London.”

“4 and half”

“Yes, well as I was saying―”

“No, more like 4 and one quarter”

 “Ben.”

“Fine.”

“You have 16 Michelin stars. Anything that has Solo at the front will bring people in, it doesn’t need perfection when it’s yours.”

That was true. Since the moment his first dish earned a Michelin star back in _Chasseur D'étoiles_ people had come by almost every second, everyone demanding Ben’s winning dish.

He should be happy, but the burden of being the prestigious chef who has many awards and stars weighted greatly on his back. It’s not like a famous Michelin restaurants could serve roasted chicken out of the blue.

“Tell Mr. Hutt I’m not doing it. Maybe in a couple of years I might think the idea, but not now.”

The line went blank until Hux’s sigh resounded. “Fine”

He was about to end the call when Hux talked again. “Where are you?”

And there, right around the corner stood Hux in a black trench coat sulking at the front entrance of his not done restaurant.

Ben just wanted peace for one day.

Before Hux could turn around and actually see Ben walking backwards he ended the call. His last glimpse of the red head was him swearing at the phone in his hand. Ben fast walked back the streets trying his best to get as far away from his restaurant as possible.

In less than 10 minutes Hux was calling him again.

 _‘Where are you?’_ read his text when Ben didn’t answer the call.

_‘I’m eating lunch.’_

_‘Text me the address, I’ll see you there’_

Just about great.

_‘You can’t, it has reservations and it’s already full’_

Liar.

_‘You are goddamn Ben Solo. You don’t need reservations.’_

Truther.

_‘We will talk tomorrow.’_

He stayed rooted against a wall watching his text fly to his inbox, Hux just simply didn’t rest.

_‘Tomorrow.’_

Ben was just about to resume his walk to his restaurant after letting 10 minutes pass for Hux to leave when his whinny voice came closer. The little fucker had decided to take a walk home which curiously meant walking by the streets Ben was in.

The sound of tinkling glass and giggles got his attention.

A small restaurant was just down the street and Hux was about 5 second of running into him.

He walked into the restaurant only to be greeted by a smiling gentleman.

“May I have your coat?” he asked.

Ben looked back at the window behind him only to ensure that Hux was already gone from that street. “No, I just…entered by mistake.”

He noticed the man’s face fall a bit, not sure of what to do he surveyed the room. It was half crowded at that time, the place surely having that homelike vibe. And the place smelled sweet.

“But, once here. Mind if I see the menu?”

* * *

 

Ben sat stupidly alone in one of the tables nearest to a window, his coat laid against a chair. He noticed the soft pastel color of the walls adorned with frames of animals. _Like a Barbie house_ , Ben thought. When the waiter returned with the menu he looked at his nametag, _Finn_.

“Here is your menu, I will leave you a few moments and come back to take your or―”

“What do you recommend?”

Finn looked at Ben with an awe expression as if not sure what to say. But Ben had done that many times, as one of his other jobs was to be critic he had to ask the staff as well.

Ben learned that it turns out that the staff if the actual ones who know more about the food and where they come from. It’s not like you can go personally to the kitchen at supervise how they do your food.

The waiter looked back to the menu in Ben’s hands and pointed with his finger to one plate.

“I recommend the Spicy Coconut Noodles, it has that freshness for a day like these.”

Ben stared at the names of the other dishes and asked once more.

“What else is good?”

A little blush formed in his cheeks as he spoke. “Honestly, every plate here is good. But I recommend the desserts, now those are the winners.”

He couldn’t help it but an unpleased growl left his mouth. Ben wasn’t fond of desserts, he actually avoided the sweet tooth when he could. The sweetness was something not favorable in his daily life.

“Bring me the noodle you just said and the Zucchini Manicotti. And for drink I would like just a glass of wine.”

Like that the waiter left leaving Ben to inspection the restaurant, which only brought him back to thinking about his own restaurant. He counted every minute that passed until his glass was set right in front of him. 10 minutes passed and his first dish came.

He didn’t want to be mean, but he was so used to the fancy restaurants all over Europe, the tinkling of champagne and butlers everywhere that being seated in a small restaurant in front of a savage plate of noodles made him uncomfortable.

The plate made him remember his mother and how she would serve him meatballs in a porcelain bowl while the sauce splattered over the entire dish. How she would serve him until he was full and later he would starve in Paris after learning what the correct amount to serve was.  

This was almost the same, except that his mother had a better taste when it came to cooking.

Whoever was in charge of plating the food was horrible at it. The noodles very badly arraigned and dry to his taste, plus not to mention how bad al dente the pasta was. His palate was a very unique and difficult to please.

When the zucchini came Ben didn’t know if it was a good idea to eat them. Of course they were colorful and the tomato paste actually looked decent. It was the zucchini that made Ben tremble, it was overcooked.

The wine was good though.

Ben looked at the other customers and was surprised to see people actually enjoying the food and laughing. Every other person seemed so relaxed and in peace that it came to mind that Ben’s restaurants were nothing like this.

The time Ben was the head chef at _Resistenza_ back in Italy hit him, he worked with a family friend and also known chef, Lando Calrissian.

He was young at that time but capable that any other had wanted his post but only Ben managed it. Those times when we would earn a break he would go to the front and lounge with the receptionist.

That was when Ben noticed the superficiality that surrounded his dream job, the weight of being a Michelin chef. Men and woman all stiff at their dinner only smiling once or twice at their food, all discussing negotiations but none enjoying.

“May I withdraw your plate?” asked the waiter –Finn.

Ben nodded but grabbed the man’s wrist before he could leave.

“Can I have a word with the chef?” said Ben.

He wasn’t sure if he should actually do that. As an apprentice he hated being reprimanded and taught how to actually do things, but as he grew knowledge and practice he learned that it was infinitely better to know what was wrong. It was better to have another point a view to upgrade things.  

“Rey is no chef, but of course she will come.”

Ben watched as the man left the main salon and got swallowed by the kitchen.

After minutes of waiting Finn emerged from the kitchen accompanied with another waitress. _Maybe the chef is busy?_ Thought Ben. But they both approached Ben and the girl smiled widely at him.

If Ben was honest, no one had actually smiled at him like that since the day he left his mother’s house to leave to Spain.

She wore a messy bun and a colorful apron that made Ben wince at the brightness. Her face was splattered in some sort of sauce or so Ben thought when he realized that they were actual freckles.

“I’m Rey. Not chef Rey, but cook of this restaurant.” she said extending her hand directly at him.

It felt like he was trapped and this specimen was studying him under a piercing smile, waiting patiently for his hand.

He took hers and was magnified at how small and warm her palm was, and that hand shake revealed so much to him. Hand so warm and soft screamed to him that this was her first restaurant, her first time cooking if possible. They weren’t rough and dehydrated like his, used to being constantly burned by oil or thick do to the hard grip on his frying pans.

“Ben” he croaked.

 _Rey_.

Her smile didn’t falter as she looked back at Finn who stood awkwardly behind her.

“Well, Ben. What did you want to tell me?” she said sitting in the chair in front of him, her eyes dazzling at Ben.

Those eyes, he was inspired. Yes, tonight or once he got home he would create something, a plate so dazzling and different from what he makes. Yes, tonight he would waste the groceries he bought for the week in order to get to that perfect dish. Those eyes made his gears work.

He was awestruck and removed his gaze from her. What _was_ he going to tell her? Ahh, yes.

He was going to tell her how average her cooking skills were, and talk her into getting a better plating person. That her restaurant needed some entertainment, probably a band?

He was going to tell her that if she was the cook responsible of the place she needed to get a net around her hair or go simply bald, but the net was better. To ask were her chef coat was at, especially if she was the one behind the stoves. The apron was good but for those who do grilling.

But when he looked back at her and her eyes gleamed under the sparkling sun that filtered through the window he couldn’t muster a word.

A clang sounded in the kitchen and she turned her head at the direction, her eyes wincing a bit. Finn laughed and placed a hand at Rey’s shoulder.

“Rose has trouble. I have to go take control.” she said back to Ben, giving a slow apology for not being able to listen to him.

When she stood from the chair ready to leave he reacted, he grasped her wrist but let it go almost immediately, afraid of making an intrusion to her space.  

He smiled at her before lying at her face.

“I wanted to tell the chef that, you’ve earned a new customer.”

She smiled like light and he wanted to be swallowed by it.

When he left the restaurant he felt guilty. She was an average cook but maybe he could help her a bit, and that was something Ben was willing to make. He would do it gladly.

That afternoon in his home he cooked like never before, well, more like cooked like before. Like the days when we was so passionate about learning new cooking techniques and flavors. Traveling through all Europe and being head chef of many restaurants. That was what he yearned and missed dearly.

Ever since he was famous he no longer took control of his restaurants, he supervised but was never in those kitchens again.

But tonight he would cook and taste until he would find something that made him smile like Rey had.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still waiting for that MasterChef Au, soooo  
> lil glossary  
> Premier Ordre - First Order (french)  
> Chasseur D'étoiles - Starfighter (french)  
> Resistenza - Resistance (italian)
> 
> twitter - korlovv  
> https://korlovv-writes.tumblr.com/


	2. Butter

“You haven’t tried the desserts, right?” she asked as she watched Ben bite his garlic bread.

It had been weeks since the first time he stumbled into the small restaurant, a simple mistake that made Ben tingle and act like a child. A week since he met the most radiant person in whole New York.

What surprised Ben the most was that she had no single idea of who he was. It was Rose –her scullion- who actually recognized Ben. The girl had screamed as if Ben were some famous actor, and probably he was, but at that moment he was just Ben.

The girl just giggled and winked at Rey before leaving to the kitchens with Finn trailing behind her. Apparently Rose had not said a word for Rey kept acting herself around him, kept serving him the driest and overcooked food Ben had ever tasted.

“I don’t like sweets.” he murmured between bites.

Her smile came back at him like some punch that turned every color more vivid, and maybe for her sake he would like desserts.

“It’s not like you are going to eat a whole bag of sugar. Most people really enjoy my desserts.”

She turned her head to look at her own menu as if analyzing something.

“I can’t imagine why?” he said under his breath but Rey heard. She laughed wholeheartedly.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Michelin winner but the customers like my food.”

Or _did_ she really know?

Ben gulped suddenly finding his wine more interesting. Her giggle remained as she approached him.

“I’ll send you my favorite one. A blueberry tart.”

He watched her smile down at him one more time before entering her kitchen once again.

It turns out that Ben and Rey matched perfectly well. Since that first time he came almost every day, except when Hux forced him to stay through a meeting that always ended with an irritated Ben.

They were friends now, and the calm she would deliver to him made him think of her of more than just a friend. Even though her cooking style had not improved one bit nor the way she tried but failed awfully at making a new dish stopped Ben from coming back to her.

It didn’t matter that his palate was getting intoxicated by her average cooking.

Finn came back after a few moments and placed a small tart in front of him. When Ben looked back at him he was surprised to see Finn winking at him. He leaned in Ben’s space and said softly.

“Special order. Rey makes the best for the best.” And like that he left.

The tart was the perfect size for him, as small as Rey’s palm and so colorful that it attracted everyone’s attention. As Ben did an inspection into the dessert he realized how well done this was in comparison to her other dishes.

The tart was a mix of blue and blackberry as well as some fig. Fruits he wasn’t used to having at all unless they were meant for some exotic type of sauce. The design was so neatly done that it actually surprised Ben.

No, what surprised him even more was the taste. It was actually edible and enjoyable.

His first bite was all he needed to realize how much better Rey was at baking. The mix of flavors totally undoing itself, and not to mention the faint saltiness of the cookie shell.

He finished his dessert in delight, impatient to talk to the chef. But she was too busy in the kitchens that she never returned to him.

He left the restaurant with remorse and anxiety. He needed to gain the bravery and do what he wanted to do since a long time. His mind a whirlwind as he went and sat in a bench next to the restaurant entrance greeting the cold air that rushed through the night.

He sat there until the last customer left and only the staff remained. He watched through the window as Finn blew on every candle in the place and wiped some tables, the laughs of the other two woman sounding in the kitchens.

Ben stayed in his spot as he watched Finn leave the place with Rose tangled by his arm, both cuddling in the fresh night as they made their way toward home. Rey was the last to exit the door, making sure to lock it securely so no one would ever dare to rob her small restaurant.

That was his cue as he stood and approached her slightly, making sure to not scare her.

“Hey”

Rey turned and smiled at him, as she always did when she took a glimpse out of the kitchens to make sure he was seated in the window seat every noon for his lunch.

She didn’t want to admit that he was her lucky customer. Ever since the day he entered her dinner, people seemed to like it more making Rey busier in the kitchen.

“Hey” she said taking in his huge form that blocked some light form the lamps behind him. “What are you still doing here?”

But the lack of light didn’t have pity on him for Rey could visibly see his redden cheeks.

“I really wanted to talk to the chef about that delicious dessert she served me.”

Every smile that Ben earned from Rey came naturally, as if anything he could say could make her smile.

“I told you that the desserts were the specialty of the house”

Ben approached her slowly and the wind blew harder, making Rey shiver through her soft sweater.  That made Ben react.

“Take my coat” he said as he took off the huge cloth and draped it over Rey’s shoulders, totally avoiding her scolding look.

“What about you? You are going to freeze out here.”

But Ben felt no cold for her gaze was all he needed to feel warm.

“Mind if I walk you home? It’s night and it is not safe for such a young lady to walk alone through the streets of New York.” He said, extending his hand towards her.

The smiled didn’t falter as she wrapped her small slender fingers around his, her cotton gloves warming his palm. She leaded the way toward her department were soon Ben learned that she lived with her mother, well, foster mother.

“I must be very young at your eyes, am I right?” she said once outside the department’s porch. She tugged him down toward the cold hard floor but Ben couldn’t care less for what he really wanted was more time with her.

He warmed his hands before answering to the girl with piercing eyes.

“I must be very old for you, is that right?”

She laughed. Just like she always did at everything he said. _He must think I’m delusional,_ she thought constantly. But Ben adored the sound.

“What are you? 40?”

“Close, I’m 33”

“Well, you would be surprised to now that I like older men. Not raisin men, but preferably a 33 year old men.”

Her eyes, he could stare at them all night and every day if she’d let him. But maybe he would have time for that, tonight he had to ask her out.

He took her hands once again and smoothed at the warmth of her palms, this was his chance. He looked at her and stared into the hazelnut fountain that were her eyes.

“Rey, I know you don’t know me. You are a new friend I just made and I hope you like me enough to actually accept to go on a dinner with me one of these days.”

There it was again, that smile.

“About time.” she said before nodding completely with her head. “Sure”

That night they exchanged numbers and Rey promised to let him know when would be the day of their date.

A date.

It took a lot of convincing from Rey’s part to make him acknowledge that it wasn’t a dinner, but a date what she wanted. And Ben would make sure that that day would be the best evening she would ever have.

* * *

 

Was he overdressed? No. Maybe.

He sat there in the same bench as the same day when he waited for her and ask her out on a ‘date’. But this time he was more nervous than that day, tonight he grabbed with a little more force the stems of some beautiful daisies he had bought earlier that day.

He wore a white dress shirt that probably wasn’t the best idea in order to what he had planned for the date.

Phasma had said he looked incredible and that there was no need for him to be so full anxiety, not when everything Ben had talked her about Rey was full of compliments.

When she closed the restaurant that night –earlier for the sake of her date- Ben couldn’t help but marvel at how beautiful she looked. The fresh image of spring in the horrible fall that surrounded New York.

“Goodnight, Mr. White clad. I hope I’m not overdressed since you wouldn’t tell me where we were going.” She said with a sprinkle of false irritation as she looped her arm around Ben’s.

“I’m sure you are going to love it.” He said grinning down at her, totally ignoring the almost dead daisies in his hands. “These are for you.”

She took them and smiled at Ben before making him lean down in order for her to place a kiss on his cheek. Which only meant that he would turn into a human walking beet.

“Where are we going?” she said as they started to make way down the streets of New York.

“It’s really not that far off. I thought ‘Hey Ben! What does Rey love other than desserts and spending time in her small kitchen.” He said imitating the thinker, which only earned another laugh from her.

“Of course I know. She loves barbecue!”

“Yessssss!” she yelled at the night, earning some glares from the passing people.

“I know a place, actually like the best place in New York to get barbecue and we are permitted to enter their grills”

She stopped in her tracks and stared at him.

“Where are we going?” voice trapped between smiling and laughing.

“Maybe you’ve heard of it. It’s called _The Falcon’s Grill and Barbecue_.”

Her eyes twinkled as she pulled him down to shower his face with kisses.

“How did you get entry to their grills? You know, every time I plan on going with my friends it’s always packed and plus not to mention that it’s kinda expensive.”

He did know. And very well.

“I have some contacts and they told me it was totally fine if I brought you up to their grills.”

And just like Rey had expected, the place was full of people. Some waiting outside in the cold for a table to be cleared out.

As they approached Rey wasn’t sure if they were going to actually let them in, but for all she knew Ben was someone that most people wanted. The people in the line cleared way for him, _maybe he comes here a lot._

“My, my. Is it going to rain today?” said the butler at the little reception.

“Hello Threepio.” Greeted Ben.

“Is this the lovely lady you mentioned before?”

Ben felt like being swallowed by earth. If you ever want someone to spread something you don’t want others to know, tell Threepio.

“Rey” she said, extending her hand at Threepio.

“Well, Mister Han is at the buffet. He’s been waiting for you.”

Ben grabbed Rey’s hand and squeezed it lightly before dragging her inside the building.

What nearly attacked her was the smell, the smell of butter and spices blowing through the warm air. So many tables in the place and it looked crowded as if it were some kind of festival.

The soft sound of country music sounding behind the laughter of the customers, many lifting their faces when they passed.

“Look who it is!” heard Rey as Ben took her directly at the buffet were an old man sat with a visible alcoholic drink in hand.

The man stood from his chair and greeted Ben with hug that only made Ben stiff and slightly uncomfortable. He didn’t like to give nor get hugs.

When they separated the man looked at Rey and every wrinkle jumped from his face, suddenly stunning her how similar he was to Ben when they stood side by side.

“Han, this is Rey.” said Ben looking back at her.

But the man just took her in another of his huge hugs, Rey making sure she didn’t break any of his ribs.

“A cute one you got here, kid.” Han said as Ben’s ears turned red again, but Rey only smiled.

“You are Ben’s father,” she said moving her accusing finger between the two men. “And the owner?”

Han retook his seat and waited for them to take the ones right in front of him, only when they each had a refreshment did Han talk.

“ _The Falcon_ is a famous grill. It is always booked through all the year, and what started as a family reunion point is now the best restaurant to serve a great steak in NY.”

Ben nodded at every word he said as he took a sip from his drink. So that was why Ben got the permission to get them to grill tonight, why they didn’t even need to wait in line.

“But since your man got old it was difficult to keep up in the grills, and this young one had other ideas.” said Han as he pointed directly at Ben. “Only Chewie stayed in the grill, he loves it there. The grease, you know.”

Of course Rey knew, she also loved being around the warmth of stoves and the faint smell of caramelization.

“Oh yes, there is nothing better than being surrounded by tastes and smells.” she said and Ben laughed.

“Sure she does. Still got a lot to learn.” he said looking back at her.

“Oh, I’m sorry mister refined taste. Let’s see who makes the best pulled pork sandwich.”

Ben’s eyes widened at the threat, he was surprised to see that she actually believed in her cooking skills. Time to bring Chef Solo in the move.

“Fine, ready to lose?”

Rey laughed and pinched his nose. “Bring it on, emo kid.”

Han laughed at their dispute and chugged the rest of his drink, giving a smile to the two kids as he leaned in and said softly to Ben.

“Bring her home to your mother, she is gonna love her.”

* * *

 

“This is Chewie.”

The head of the grills was a huge man and Rey never thought of actually seeing someone bigger than Ben until then.

He was not just only huge but had the most formidable and long beard Rey had stared at. It was carefully place inside a net and his shirt wrinkled when he moved his hand to shake Rey’s.

“Rey!” he said shaking her hand enthusiastically, before asking. “Is it okay if I hug you?”

“Sure!”

The man wrapped his long arms around her small body and lifted her very high from the ground, once he was done squishing Rey did he let her go. She did notice how sweaty he was underneath his apron and how the grease clinged to his hands, but Rey didn’t care.

“Ben said you two were going to take over the grills today, have fun!” he said before leaving to where the staff remained cooking.

She looked back at Ben who was walking directly at her with two black aprons in his hands, he gave her one and started to place his. He walked her to their station which apparently was reserved for today for just the two of them.

“So, you want to do pulled pork?” he said while turning the flames of the grill higher.

“Anything here would taste amazing, it doesn’t have to be pork.”

He smiled and shook his head, looking entirely irresistible in that apron with his dress shirt sleeves all the way up to his elbow. Leaving her to admire the pale skin that were his arms.

“Let’s make three courses tonight. One, the pulled pork sandwich. Two, a steak with whatever side plate you want. And three, something of your creation. You can use anything from the fridge.”

She started to think on her menu and what she could do for that third dish, when she realized that she was going to compete against him. “What does the winner get?”

Ben looked up from the sink were he cleaned his hands, he hadn’t thought of that.

“Well, since you can’t possibly win. I would like…I don’t know. Give me till the end of the night to decide.” He said with a smirk knowing that teasing Rey was the perfect mood for a grill date.

She rolled her eyes. “Well, I want to keep your coat. It really is warm and I’ve grown attached to it.”

“You can keep that, now pick a real prize.”

She simply pushed him away from the sink once his hands were dry. “That’s my prize.”

They stood in front of the table as she looked at him, drinking from a beer that Chewie left for them.

“On your set…” he looked at her and smiled. “Start!”

She ran to the fridge knowing that it was not correct to run in a kitchen but she was having fun. She took pickles from a jar, onions from Ben’s hand that had reached them before she could. The jalapenos peppers because she loved a little of spice and at last but not the least, the manchego cheese.

When they both were at the cooking table Rey started to slice her ingredients, seasoning and stealing sips from Ben’s beer.  He let Rey do the job of deciding what items to place on the sandwich as he was the one in charge of keeping an eye on the pork.

“What sauce?” he asked

“Sweet!” she said

“Spicy!” he replied.

At the end he ended making a bittersweet sauce that actually tasted pretty good on the pork. Rey proceeded to shred the pork shoulder while Ben placed the brioche bun on the grill, letting charcoal lines meet the soft bread. When Ben reached for his beer he realized that it was empty, a giggle marked the crime scene.

“This one doesn’t count. The pork was already smoked for us and ready.” He said taking the bread back to the cooking table were Rey finished melting the cheese.

“Fine, but I’m gonna beat you at the third dish.” She said taking the bread from his warm hands.

But Ben didn’t want her to lean away from him, so he seized the moment and closed the distance between them, only a breath away.

“We’ll see about that.”

* * *

 

Rey had taken about three of the Corona beers that Chewie constantly brought them, leaving Ben to do all the cooking.

She sat there in a stool watching every move Ben made, staring how every bead of sweat clinged to his forehead while he would use his apron to wipe it. Not to mention how transparent his shirt was at some parts, letting her imagination fly.

Looking like that all Rey wanted was to have him locked up in a steaming sauna just grilling steaks for her. But for now she was okay with this.

“What side dish do you think we should do?” he asked between sweats as he looked back at her.

“Surprise me!’

His smirk gleamed but she couldn’t help but glance at the entirety of him, so tall and broad. It definitely was getting hotter in there.

“You know, at this rate I’m going be the winner.” He said coming closer to her, intoxicating her space with the smell of oil and fresh herbs. _Tempting_ , she thought as she reached for the neck of his apron.

“Have you thought of a prize?”

“I have something in mind.” He said as his eyes drifted down at her mouth.

He returned to his task at hand licking his lips, the side dishes that were nowhere to being done. Rey watched as he sliced each green bean and potatoes. Her eyes never leaving his hands as he worked fast and precise.

“For our steaks the side dishes will be simple, nothing so fancy. Some sautéed green beans and a creamy mashed potato.”

“Sound good, mind to lend the recipe?” she said as she stood from her spot to work as his scullion.

“For the green beans we begin with letting them blanch. We don’t want them overcooked for the crunch is the best.” he said as she moved to get the water boiling.

“As for the potatoes we begin by letting them steam at a scalding temperature”

She did as he asked as she peeled the potatoes and placed them in another pot of water, moving swiftly around him trying to not hinder him.

She watched as he peeled the garlic and proceeded to mince it with salt. He added olive oil to the pan and placed the now dry green beans, incorporating the garlic and black pepper.

“Once everything is mixed in the pan perfectly, we let it get a bit brown using the flames of the grill. Add a bit of water so the flavor can soak in the tender skin of the green bean.”

Ben loved cooking, especially when it was these kind of food that he could pour out every new idea and people wouldn’t mind. The more colorful and aromatic it was, the better.

“Salt, don’t forget the salt.” He said taking a pinch between his too big fingers. “A good dish speaks levels when the visual is captivating. These green beans will be the perfect complement to our steaks, the greatest garnish and with a lot of flavor.”

When he looked back at her did he realize how tenderly she stared back at him, how her smile grew widely. That took Ben aback, cleaning the scraps of olive oil on his hands with his apron.

“When are you going to tell me?” she said softly, lifting her hand to remove one lone strand of hair that had fallen directly at Ben’s forehead. Her hand lingering on his cheek as she stroked her thumb over the moles on his skin.

He gulped, totally avoiding her gaze.

“You know?”

“Of course I do.” she said reaching for the pan in his hand, removing it from the flame before it overcooked completely. “Well, not at first.”

He grabbed the new beer and took a swing of it, not caring of the sweat dripping down his neck. Now Ben was the one to sit on the stool and watch as Rey strained the potatoes.

“The first time I thought you were one of Maz’s older customer, that’s why I treated you so well.” she continued to smash the potatoes in a pot, only smiling down once or twice.

“And I thought, ‘ _Wow, maybe I should’ve worked with Maz before and by now I would have his number_!”

The humor in the air made Ben relax, maybe it wasn’t that bad. He finished his beer, just in case.

“And then a couple days later when you met Rose, she didn’t leave me alone. Always mocking me that I had a crush on a famous chef” Now she looked at him, smile from ear to ear.

 _A crush_. That was all that mattered to Ben as he smiled back at her, standing to invade her work space once more.

“But I mean, I thought, ‘ _Who doesn’t have a crush on Gordon Ramsay_?”

There it was, her gaze dancing all over him was the cue he needed to know that his sole closeness made her nervous. Her grip hard against the wooden spoon as he stood directly in front of her, stealing all her air.

“And on one week later did I actually see the news, _‘Famous chef will open a new restaurant in New York. Beware to taste the explosion of flavors than only Ben Solo makes!”_ her voice coming quicker and lower as he looked down at her, Rey barely looking at him through her lashes. “Then your picture appeared. That was the moment that I knew you were stealing my recipes!”

His laugh resounded through the whole kitchen as he threw his head back. Rey had never heard him laugh that big and nicely, it was always just small ones. But this one was something else.

She smiled at the sight of him, he seemed to enjoy the night dearly. When he looked back at her she couldn’t help but stare back at the puppy eyes he gave her.

“Rey, I think I know what I want my prize to be”

“What would you like?”

He didn’t break the eye contact as he placed his hands around her waist, eyes always searching for any sign that would tell him that she was uncomfortable. There never was.

“Can I kiss you?” he said softly, as if out of breath.

It wasn’t something Rey would do in her first date, well, she actually didn’t have many dates.

But she had known Ben for a couple of weeks and her heartbeat was at full rate, moving from her chest to her throat. She nodded slowly as Ben ducked his head slightly to kiss the girl in his arms.

Ben realized how warm and soft her lips were, how her lip tasted of a faint of olive oil and salt. But underneath it all, there she was.

He knew that he probably tasted the same, or worse since he had to do a lot of food tasting. Her soft moan against his lips was the green light he needed as he found entrance in her mouth. Lips against lips, tongue touching the other.

No one interrupted them, even when the smoke of the burnt potatoes reached their noses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blasting the waitress soundtack in the back.
> 
> twitter - korlovv  
> https://korlovv-writes.tumblr.com/


	3. Flour

By the end of the year the new _Solo’s First Order_ restaurant would be done, marking the highlights of NY’s most famous diners. Hux had actually helped a lot when he didn’t spend the rest of his other time just scolding at Ben for spending time with a novice cook. While Phasma hugged Ben as much as she could, always stating how happy she was that he had finally found someone to pass his time while in NY.

Normally Ben would shove away anyone who tried to say some kind of compliment to him, but Phasma had earned a soft spot. She was one of his apprentice that dragged behind him, always enjoying anything Ben did almost as if it were her own.

When Ben had called her to give her the news of the coming new restaurant, she flew all the way from Dubai and claimed that she would be the chef in charge of his kitchen. And Ben would let her because he truly trusted her.

Ben closed the front door of his restaurant making sure the lock functioned well before walking the now familiar streets that lead directly to Rey’s diner.

Ever since that date they had grew even more attached, not to mention how they constantly fidgeted around each other.

Ben’s smile widening when he remembered the time he took her to his mother’s place and how both woman had gotten along quicker than he ever did in all those years. It seemed that anyone Rey met instantly fell in love with her, even Lando did when his father mentioned her in one of his calls.

“Must have some kind of weird problem” he heard Han say once Rey had left to the bathroom.

“Han, don’t be an idiot!” said Leia as she punched the old man in his arm.

And yes, his father was being and idiot. A Han as his mother said.

But many times did Ben thought the same, what if she only liked him because she discovered he was some famous European chef? When she kissed him it eased away all is doubts, yet a tiny thorn remained.

When Ben reached the restaurant he was surprised to see the door already closed to the clients, but the lights were still on. He peeked through a window as there she sat in a table, totally emerged in some sheets.

He knocked on the door slightly as if trying to not frighten her, when she looked up at him she smiled. Rey opened the door to let him in and peaked his lips before pulling him for a hug, letting his hands brush her tiny back in smooth circles.

“Closed early today?”

Rey breathed his scent and answered in his arms. 

“Yes, I have to check some bills I need to pay and make a stocktaking.”

“I can help on that, I’m not the best but I like math.”

He sat on the chair and patted his lap, waiting for her to sit with him. And she did, her weight barely bothering him at all as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist as if trying to keep her safe from falling.

Rey relaxed under his touch and leaned her back against his chest, head in the crook of his neck. At that little of distance Ben could see how exhausted she truly was as bags formed in her under eyes. He reached a hand and weaved his fingers with hers.

“What has you troubled, _mon amour_?”

She sighed loudly and closed her eyes, a lone tear slipping down her cheek.

“Maz has grown more ill. She was fine one day and the next she relapses again.”

He hugged her tighter at her words, making a human cocoon for her as she curled against him, hands stretching against his torso. Rey had opened up to him in one of their other dates, letting him know much more of just a cook he once met.

Rey had been adopted by a foster family but now only lived with Maz, the foster mother. When Maz fell ill Rey was barely graduating from high school, she was the one who had to take care of the restaurant once Maz had left to her bed like a vegetable. That left Rey to forget about even applying for college and focusing on earning enough money for Maz’s treatments.

Now she was 23 and things were going better, she was going to apply at the nearest college. She wanted to be a teacher.

But fortune doesn’t last long as her hopes went down a drain and all that was left was an old restaurant and more bills to pay.

Ben let Rey cry all she wanted over him, not bothering him the slightest if her mucus was trespassing the fabric of his shirt.

He kissed her forehead and murmured sweet nothings into her ear, his voice soothing the ache in her chest. ‘ _Everything will right itself with time’_ or _‘don’t let your dreams sink_ yet’; most importantly, ‘ _I’m here for you._ ’

 They sat there in peace until Rey decided it was time to go home.

* * *

 

“Why didn’t you choose to make a bakery instead?” he asked as she took all the ingredients out of the fridge, him washing the utensils they were going to use.

It was a warm evening and Rey had decided that today he was going to help her bake, discarding a smirking Rose that winked her way out of the diner.

“Because this was Maz’s restaurant. She already had frequent customers that came almost daily, so I couldn’t just start blank.” She said knotting the strands of her apron. “Plus, I enjoy making some food there.”

Ben avoided her gaze. When it came to cooking Ben knew he was the one with the best experience but he also learned that Rey didn’t like to be fooled around about her cooking style.

That was their first fight ever. She screamed up at him with full force, making the giant man hunch by the threat. Since then he didn’t mention it again even if he did suggest getting someone else to plate the dishes.

“But people seem to really enjoy your desserts better. I’ve seen how Threepio dances in delight when I hand him one of your baked goodies.”

Rey had mentioned to Ben one day that she was going to feed that butler, _he’s too skinny!_

“I mean, if it wasn’t a restaurant I would consider it.” She said cleaning the work table before glancing back at him. “I really do like baking more than cooking.”

And Ben knew, because each one of her desserts was perfectly plated and garnished beautifully. She was the one in charge of the desserts, meaning that only she could bake in that household.

“You should think about it,” he said giving her a slow kiss on the lips, hands meeting the warmth of her cheeks. She cried out load at the touch of his wet cold hands, he laughed as he proceeded to dry them. “I’m still looking for a dessert provider.”

Of course Ben could do them himself or find another provider, but something pricked Ben in the ribs. He wanted her close to him, he wanted a happy Rey conquering all of her dreams and aspirations.

If she accepted to work with him then most of her problems would have been solved. Imagine what customers would do if they could have to taste the desserts from _Solo’s First Order_ and not get to pay the ridiculous amount of money that those Michelin restaurants always had.

A never ending job that would profit Rey’s dream of going to college and taking care of Maz. But, that was if she accepted.

She rolled her eyes at him. “I’ve already told you that I’m thinking about it. Now, on with the recipe or my butter is going to melt.”

She realized as she looked at Ben that what she said didn’t sound like the smoothest way to get going in the kitchen. His smirk covered his face as he approached her slightly, eyes twinkling in delight.

“Is it going to melt? I think I can make it spout.” His voice soft making every nerve in Rey tingle.

“Ben” she said with a weak quiver that only made him smile wider.

“What are we going to do, chef?”

That made her break a breath, totally fine with choosing another topic. Something that would let her clear her head a bit.

“Cherry hand pies. I’ve been told I make the best”

“Ahhh.”

Too close, he was too close. His smell dizzying her mind, making her hands shake at the closeness of him. He licked his lips and reached for a cherry behind her, exposing the long pale neck at her eyes.

Images flew through her head. What those arms could do? She wanted to find out.

“Do you have the puff pastry ready or are we going to make it from scratch?” he said ever the so professional chef.

“We are going to make our own. Nothing better than knowing it were your clean hands and not the dirty of others.”

Rey took one of the larger bowls and began to sift the flour and salt, making sure there were no big chunks in the mix. Ben reaching for the butter just a few centimeters away from her making sure that she knew how close he was to her. Rey kept mixing the now sifted flour with a couple of cold cups of water, delighting at the painful change of temperature in the dough.

“Having fun there?” she asked at Ben who sliced the butter in squared shape, letting the knife go too slow for Rey’s anxiety.

“If you need a hand with kneading the dough…,” he winked at her. “don’t ask me.”

She laughed as she grabbed a handful of flour in her free hand and tossed it directly at him, dusting his neat black shirt.

“Fifteen and Fifteen. So we each get hard work in here”

“You do realize that the perfect puff pastry takes about three days?”

She growled back at him, rolling her eyes in the process.

“I know fancy guy! This is just a quick step.”

She didn’t like being reminded that her actual boyfriend was some famous chef and had more knowledge than anyone. Yet, she admired his backstory.

When he turned 17 he realized what his true passion was, cooking. After being emotionally traumatized by man who he thought was his friend, he relied in the sizzling of a kitchen and eventually fell in love with the smoothness of the cooking department.

Han was the one who let him leave the house after the incident with ‘Snoke’, and so 17 year old Ben took a plane to Italy and worked as a dish washer for Lando. With time earning his spot as head chef in Lando’s restaurant. Later on moving through France and Spain, learning and getting known by the world. He was barely 20 by the time he won his first Michelin dish.

“Do what you like. Don’t listen to the man who spent years in the actual French kitchens!”

More flour flew his way. “Hush or you won’t get dessert!”

“I don’t want dessert! I hate desserts!!” he said mockingly at her.

“I wasn’t talking about the pies.”

That left him stone shut, Rey giggling as she continued to knead the sticky dough.

She floured the table surface and placed the mix, kneading until it was squared shape, she let Ben wrap the dough and take it to the fridge. Just 15 minutes in there.

“Help me with the cherry filling”

He took the cherry bowl from her hands and grabbed a handful, chewing on few of them. Rey made a face at him as she reached for a pan and placed it in the heat.

“Your time to cook.”

He leaned down at her and stole a kiss from her lips, Rey shocked to taste the sweetness of cherries on him. Maybe from that day on she would have to feed him exotic fruits and many aphrodisiac drinks.

“What do we pour in the pan, Chef?” he said against her lips as his grin slipped in.

It took a moment for Rey to remember what they were actually doing.

“Mix the cherries and sugar. I’ll go get you the lemon juice and almond extract.”

Ben did as she said, letting the cherries get soft and caramelize under the sugar. Rey returned and poured down the mix of the wet ingredients adding at last the cornstarch.

The scent of sweet and acid lifting in the air as she moved her hand between Ben’s stomach and the stove lighter.

“Let’s get it cool down.” She whispered at him, eyes drowning in each other.

When he was about to lean into her again she shoved past him, going directly to the fridge. She took the cold dough and placed it into the flour sprinkled surface. Dusting her rolling pin before pressing it hard against the dough, she rolled forming a huge rectangle.

Ben placed one of his perfectly cut butter squares and placed it in the middle of the dough, his body making friction against her. He leaned at her ear before letting go of her.

“We don’t want it to get hot in here, do we?”

And it was true. The only way for a great puff pastry was if you worked quick and on a fresh temperature, because you couldn’t risk the butter melting in the dough.

By the time she came to her 15th fold she was out of breath and her arms were sore. She placed it in the fridge one more time before grabbing a beer that she kept just in case.

Ben watched as she chugged the alcohol down her system, a small body full of energy. Her apron was totally dirty and full of flour, but it didn’t matter as she looked at Ben’s dusted shirt from her outburst before.

“Don’t be so sly, you are up next” said Rey as she passed him her beer.

He took a sip as his gaze ate her completely. Ben really wanted to eat her full.

It took a lot of self-control from Rey in order to not leap at his arms and wrap herself around him, delighting in the sweat that came from his neck. But decided that the show was also good from where she sat.

The man kneaded the dough with far more professionalism than she did. That making his arms stretch and tense at the firmness of the dough, the oil licking his fingers more than once.

She watched as the beads of sweat fell down and pooled around the neck of his shirt, not to mention how his hair seemed shinny in the low light of the sun coming through a far window.

His fingers, long and pale folding the dough in many layers. If he treated the dough with such care and preciseness, imagine what else those fingers could do.

“Done.” He said as he placed the dough one more time in the fridge, cleaning his hands with a towel in the process.

Rey watched as he came closer to where she sat on the table, totally aware of the empty beer in her hand. He stood just a breath away from her as he took the bottle out of her hands.

“You do realize that having you sitting there is very unsanitary.”

She smiled at Ben as she wrapped her hands around his neck, finally she was eye level with him.

“Call salubrity”

He placed himself among her thighs making them spread along the table, his hands firmly against her waist. Ben leaned into her, his long nose nuzzling her jaw.

“Is that the dirtiest we can get this table?” she asked under her breath, looking at him beneath her eyelashes.

He suddenly felt very hungry.

He kissed her furiously as if tearing through cellophane, tongue sucking on tongue. There was no space for air.

His hands traveled to the tight knot behind her back as his practiced hands undid the knot, Rey undoing his as well. That was when they actually separated for air as they pulled the aprons from their necks.

But the hunger remained.

Rey pulled him back between her thighs making it more evident to her how hard he was as he pressed into her. Fingers sinking into hair as Ben sucked on her lower lip, biting the flesh in the process.

“Ben” she moaned as his hands traveled up her shirt, and Rey thanked all the gods and independent woman for making it a choice to wear bra in public or not.

 Since then she opted for never wearing that torture device, and now destiny smiled down at her as his thumb grazed her nipple.

His hot mouth traveling down to her neck, leaving a path of wet kisses and biting marks. His hand completely seizing her breast, squeezing and pulling. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and tossed it somewhere else were it didn’t get in the way.

Ben marveled at the sight of her small tits and his smile widened as he grabbed each one in his big hands.

“Rey, I’ve always wondered if you were totally covered in freckles or just your pretty face”

Rey had other ideas in mind as she reached for his shirt as well, tugging until there was nothing blocking the view of his chest.

Her hand itched to feel the skin that shone right in front of her, skin so pale that it almost looked creamy. She realized that Ben was a man who frequently worked out for his torso was one she would see in porn videos, one that would certainly make her shake in an orgasm.

When she touched the skin she couldn’t help but explore her way through the planes of his stomach. _Thicker than a bowl of oatmeal_ , she thought letting a giggle fly its way out of her mouth.

“Are we making sexual food puns now?” he said, startling her from the daze that was his skin. She looked at him only to be assured that she had spoken out loud.

Rey turned red under his touch not sure of what to do next, but Ben knew how to make things better for he whispered for her ears only. “Mind if I eat with my hands?”

She nodded as his hand slipped at her arouse which was still blocked by the fabric of her jeans. But the slightest idea of being so near from him made her wet and ready to leak.

His thumb drew circles just below her zipper, in the perfect spot that made her moan.

“Ben”

“Rey, I’m going to need to take these of you. Hope you don’t mind.”

He undid the zipper as he dragged the jeans down as well as the underwear, her folds now visible and pulsing like never before. His eyes shone when they landed on the tender meat of them, hands shaking as he stroked the soft skin of her inner thighs.

He placed one of his palms against her throbbing clit and stared down at her.  “Rey, you are ‘ _boiling’_ hot,” a small laugh escaped his throat. “I really want to ‘ _grind_ ’ my hand in you.”

Now that made Rey crack a laugh.

“Ben, please stop using cooking terms when we are about to have sex. I am not some kind of meat that you are about to grill!”

He kissed her firmly on the mouth before dragging his lips to the hot that were her folds. Rey gasped when she felt the warmth of his tongue around her insides, making her whimper as he sucked in the throbbing clit that screamed for attention.

What surprised Rey the most was the feral hunger in his eyes as his tongue whipped into her. It felt like she was some kind of buffet that Ben had never had and this was his time to taste everything.

She tugged on his hair as he slipped one powerful finger inside her, twisting and pushing through the wet folds of Rey. The delight she felt was intense and majestic as he pushed harder and faster inside her, the beats of her heart coming wild at her throat. 

“Ben!” she cried for him as her orgasm pushed out.

He stood tall before her and she could see the gleam of lust still lingering on his eyes, the residues of her orgasm dripping from his chin. 

But he was still hard and Rey ached to feel him inside her.

She reached for the buttons of his trousers and undid the thing letting his cock drown her vision. He was big, of that Rey was sure.

She placed a possessive hand around the throbbing manhood and licked the head before looking back at Ben. He was clearly stunned.

“Fresh from the oven.” She whispered, letting Ben relax under her touch as he gripped her thighs once more, sure to leave some marks for later.

But he stopped midway, leaving a needy Rey with a frowned brow.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

He blushed and turned away from her accusing gaze, swallowing some saliva to gain bravery.

“I didn’t bring a condom. And I don’t think you have any in your kitchen.” He said, ears totally bright under his hair. But that totally melt Rey making her fall -more than she already was- in love with Ben.

Her palm stroking Ben’s face softly as she placed a sweaty kiss on his cheek. The boy cared for her enough that he didn’t want to ruin her life with an unexpected baby when she had dreams to achieve, even if it meant not bathing in the delight of hearing her moan his name.

“I love you, Ben.” She said softly and didn’t feel bad about it. Normally she would over think about saying those words, but now she didn’t mind.

Saying what she felt always seemed to work around Ben, and so they did.

“Rey, I think I really love you too. Did you drug me or something?”

Rey still wanted to fuck his brains out, but waited until the tender moment of ‘ _I love you’_ had passed before telling him that she actually could.

“Ben, I take control pills.” That made Ben’s eyes widen, _maybe she had a very active sex life he didn’t know about._ That was until she laughed at his face. “My menstrual cycle is irregular, and the doctors give me control pills in order to have a more stable cycle.”

That seemed to calm him. “So, is that a green light?”

She smiled at him, her forever emo boyfriend. “Yes, you idiot.”

* * *

 

Rey was happy.

That was something that could be seen in her face as she smiled at every customer that entered her bakery. _The Scavenger_ was the renewed version of that old restaurant she owned, now she baked every day.

The name was Ben’s idea as he would constantly mock Rey with that little nickname, all because he liked to brag about his new dishes for his restaurant.

That day she wanted to make a dish for him, something he liked. But she didn’t have enough groceries for whatever she had in mind, so she had to find her way through her own fridge and the ones of his friends. Taking with her all she liked and thought useful.

 _‘You are just a scavenger, stealing piece by piece.’_ He said once she entered his tiny loft with stolen groceries.

Later on did Rey find that name fitting for a small bakery in New York, the one she dearly loved with all her heart after Maz had scolded at her for not expressing her feelings earlier.

Maz had wanted to sell the restaurant a long time ago, but later thought that maybe Rey would find profit in it and make way for college. That left Rey with the open doors for her new bakery.

Rey was happy to see the big success that _Solo’s First Order_ restaurant was having at the hands of her beloved Ben.

On the grand opening night Ben took Rey and seated her in the best table in the place, he made sure she realized how much he wanted her in his life. Each of her delicate desserts were placed in a mobile cart that soon through the night got empty.

She felt special as she grabbed into his arm and he presented her to every face that she would later not remember.

Ben didn’t stop by her bakery as often as he did before do that now that his restaurant was open he was needed with more frequency there. Not like that ever stopped them from enjoying each other.

Tonight they sat in a bench next to _The Scavenger’s_ entrance, each one with a blueberry muffin in hand. They both smiled at each other unable to contain the excitement of new news.

“You first.” said Ben as he bit into the softness of the muffin.

Rey exhaled and broke into a smile. This was a news she was waiting since a long time and now she had it, screaming at her face that this was her time to live.

“I got accepted. I’m going to college!”

Ben felt pride beam inside his chest as he moved to hug Rey in the tightest squeeze ever. He knew how hard Rey had worked in order to get into college and he was so proud of seeing her accomplish one of her many dreams.

He cupped her face between his lemon scented hands and showered the entirety of her face with tiny kisses.

“I’m so happy, Rey, I’m so proud of you. I knew you could do this and much more.”

Rey laughed and stole a kiss from his lips, rejoicing at his taste.

“I know, the best is that it really isn’t far away. That means I can come and go, never abandoning my place here at the bakery.”

She was so happy that she almost forgot about his news until he resumed to eating his muffin in the cool breeze.

“What is your news?” she said stealing a bite from his muffin.

His smile didn’t break as his eyes met her face in the most adoring look Rey had ever seen. There was something about those eyes that always make her melt like butter in a summer day.

“Remember the dish I told you I was working on?” he said.

Of course Rey remembered. For all she knew, Ben had a long time with that dish but never finished it perfectly until the last two weeks ago when Rey smiled and told him how fantastic it was.

“Well, it won a Michelin star today. The first star to be earned at the _Solo’s First Order_.”

Rey wrapped her arms around him, fitting her head in the spot of his neck. She loved to sit like that because it meant she would get hours of just smelling him.

“I’m so happy for you, my love.” She said placing a kiss in his Adam’s apple.

When he laughed Rey could see the way his throat would move at the gesture.

 “The dish is called ‘ _The Scavenger,_ ” he said looking down at her. “It was inspired by you and made for you.”

Rey was going to melt in his arms and it was going to be is fault.

“Since the moment I came to your old restaurant I knew you were special. And just like all things special I had to keep you in my life.” Fingers interlacing as she lifted his hand to kiss every finger.

“Since then I’ve been trying to make the perfect dish. A dish that made anyone smile like crazy, that made anyone know that they were home. Something that had a spirit and didn’t need and explication in order for you to enjoy the moment.”

They were staring at each other’s eyes, totally lost in the depths of color and feelings.

“And when I came to the perfect assemble of the dish, I was happy. Everyone would feel how I feel when I’m with you, but only I would have the real thing.”

She lost count of how many times she kissed this man into oblivion, she didn’t care as long as his arms remained around her.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end.  
> hope you all like it. sorry if it feels inda rushed at the ends but it´s really late rn.  
> I have to agree with Rey, i love baking more than cooking.Hope you all loved food snob Ben as much as I did.  
> I tried my best at trying to explain on how to make puffpastry. 
> 
> twitter - korlovv  
> https://korlovv-writes.tumblr.com/


End file.
